Por que te fuiste
by elarhy
Summary: La vida puede tomar caminos inesperados como las curvas de una carretera, un JamesLily. Lily es una artista que vive sola con sus dos hijos, pero un accidente pronto cambiara su vida, la de sus hijos y la de su ex esposo. Lean y dejen R&R, quiero su opini
1. prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter & cia. No me pertenecen, así como tampoco el argumento principal, yo solo los pido prestados por diversión, pero cualquier cosa que no reconozcan me pertenece.

Argumento basado el la novela de Bárbara Delinsky, "camino de la costa", les presento.

Por que te fuiste.

Summary. La vida puede tomar caminos inesperados como las curvas de una carretera, un James/Lily. Lily es una artista que vive sola con sus dos hijos, pero un accidente pronto cambiara su vida, la de sus hijos y la de su ex esposo. Lean y dejen R&R

Prologo.

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia, pero Lily Evans lo ignoraba olímpicamente, estaba pintando un búho en pleno vuelo, y por fin había encontrado el tono que buscaba para las plumas, el truco estaba en lograr el movimiento del aire, hacer parecer que el viento agitaba las plumas. No contestaría el teléfono, ya se lo había advertido a Evy y a Harry, y de todas formas seguro era para alguno de ellos, al tiempo que daba otra pincelada la maquina contestadota entro en funcionamiento y se pudo oír la voz clara y firme de Jackeline Keats, una de sus antiguas amigas de Hogwarts, Jackeline era agente de reservaciones, era muy hábil y siempre le lograba conseguir excelente lugares en conciertos o partidos de quidditch.

-Tengo en mi mano tres boletos de primera para el concierto de las Brujas de Mackbeth.

Lily estiro el brazo y descolgó el teléfono.

-Los quiero¡

-Hola Lily , Como esta mi artista favorita? Y por que desconectaste la red Floo?- la voz de Jackeline sonaba mas divertida que molesta.

-Por que Harry y Evy están en casa y suelen traer amigos del pueblo, te imaginas que un muggle este aki y de repente un mago saliera de la chimenea¡

-Ahhh te entiendo…

-Espera ocupas mi numero de Gringotts, enseguida te lo doy- y Lily salio corriendo atravez de toda la casa hasta la cocina donde estaba su agenda, regreso y le dicto el numero a Jackeline

-Bueno ya esta Lily, enseguida te mando los boletos vía lechuza. Suerte con tu exposición¡.

Lily recupero el aliento, y miro al lienzo todavía no terminada, tenía mucho trabajo, pero sus niños estarían felices, se acerco a la ventana y al abrirla el aire tibio del verano llevando el aroma del bosque que rodeaba su casa le despejo la mente.

-Harry, Evy¡

Los dos salieron de entre los árboles pocos segundos después, ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas, recordándole a Lily cuando los dos eran chiquillos, la cámara que Harry traía al cuellos bailoteaba alegremente y Evy venia envuelta en una toalla, seguro después de nadar en el rió que se encontraba en el terreno de su casa. Aun antes de que llegaran Lily les grito la buena noticia, y la reacción fue inmediata, los ojos de ambos refulgieron con alegría

-Genial¡- exclamo contento Harry, quien a sus 15 años ya era idéntico a su padre con un cuerpo atlético, pero el había federado sus ojos, verde esmeraldas.

-¿ Vamos ha hacer todo?- Evy solo tenia 13, y mostraba un gran parecido a la misma Lily. Evy parecía una muñeca y lo sabia, con su pelo rojo fuego idéntico al de su madre, y su piel pálida y limpia, pero con los ojos de su padre, sus ojos eran dos ámbar marcados por sus espesas pestañas

-Si- concedió Lily, quizás no tuviera el tiempo o dinero, pero si sus cuadros se vendían… aparte la vida era demasiado corta y sus hijos estaban felices.

Lily no pensaba lo mismo a la mañana siguiente, cuando se levanto tarde y malhumorada, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerle algo de desayunar a sus niños antes de que ambos marcharan al pueblo; pues a pesar de que era verano y ambos estaban de vacaciones del colegió Hogwarts a Lily no le gustaba que estuvieran sin hacer nada y los escribió en francés, de ahí ambos tomarían su propio rumbo a casa de sus amigos o a los otros talleres que tomaba, Lily no pudo esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa al recordarlo, ambos habían sacado talento artístico, Harry tomaba un cursos de fotografía y Evy asistía a clases de ballet, mientras pensaba en esto y continuaba retocando su búho, aun no plenamente convencida oyó como la puerta se habría.

-Te traje a tus cachorros Lily- era la voz de Eliane, otra de sus antiguas amigas de Hogwarts, ella solía pasar y recoger a los niños a la parada cuando empezaba a anochecer, para que no tomaran el camión muggle de noche, Harry aun de vez encunado reclamaba que los trataban como bebes.

-Como te fue hoy Evy? Que tal sigue Cerise Harry?- dijo casi mecánicamente mientras buscaba un libro entre el desorden de la sala

-Bien, hoy fui al centro comercial con Ana- respondió distraídamente Evy

-También bien, Cerise parece estar recuperándose, hoy tenia mejor color- dijo Harry

-Me alegro mucho Harry, es bueno señal.- dijo antes de volverse a Elaine - Gracias Eliane, la cena esta en el horno, volveré a la diez- dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo del perchero.

-Hoy es noche de lectura, eh. Quieres que me quede aquí vigilándolos.- Harry y Evy hicieron ruidos de protesta, a ellos no les gustaba que los trataron como bebes.

-Seria genial Eliane, y ustedes dos sean buenos, no tardare en volver.

Y así salio sin mas de su casa, tomo su camioneta y se dirigió al pueblo para la reunión de lectura a la que había asistido una vez al mes por los últimos 8 años, aunque admitía que a veces era difícil ocultar el ser una bruja por que todas ahí eran muggles, le encantaban esas noches, era claro de lo que menos hablaban era libros, reflexionaba mientras tomaba la carretera rumbo a la ciudad.

Avances para el próximo capitulo.

_-Habla James Potter?... Lily sufrió un accidente, será mejor que venga_

_-Y mis hijas…_

_-Lily se golpeo la cabeza, esta en coma…_


	2. Capitulo 1

Ok… aquí va todo la información que se supone debo de pones para que ustedes aunque ya lo saben, tengan que leerlo y estar bien seguros ¬¬

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter & cia. No me pertenecen, así como tampoco el argumento principal, yo solo los pido prestados por diversión, pero cualquier cosa que no reconozcan me pertenece.

Argumento basado en la novela de Bárbara Delinsky, "Camino de la costa"

Summary. La vida puede tomar caminos inesperados como las curvas de una carretera, un James/Lily. Lily es una artista que vive sola con sus dos hijos, pero un accidente pronto cambiara su vida, la de sus hijos y la de su ex esposo. Lean y dejen R&R

* * *

"Por que te fuiste."

Capitulo 1.

Cuando el teléfono sonó pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, el sonido agudo rasgo el silencio apacible de la noche en el valle de Godric, en el tiempo que James Potter tardo en descolgar el teléfono, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, ninguno exactamente coherente, el principal era recordar el por que había conservado el teléfono muggle que Lily instalo cuando se casaron.

-¿Diga?- contesto con voz pastosa

-¿Habla James Potter?- pregunto una voz que le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no ubicaba.

-Si…

-Soy Eliane McGrath, soy amiga de Lily, Hogwarths recuerdas?

-Paso algo?- "los niños, les paso algo a los niños…", fue lo que paso por su mente, el simple pensamiento lo desperto por completo como un cubo de agua helada

-James…Lily sufrió un accidente de coche, un borracho la envistió,… es grave.

-¿M-mis hijos, están ellos bien, y Lily, esta viva…?

-Ellos están bien, pero asustados, será mejor que vengas, Lily esta viva pero esta hospitalizada, su situación no es muy clara por el momento.

- Ahora mismo voy para allá, solo dime las coordenadas para aparecerme…- Se detuvo, no podría aparecerse, le cancelaron la licencia y no había tenido tiempo de renovarla? -

-No… utilizare la red Floo, esta en San Mungo?- se cerebro parecía paralizado, le costaba respirara de forma normal. Si, era cierto, se había divorciado de Lily, pero eso no quitaba que no se preocupara por su bienestar, y no se había divorciado de sus hijos; y si su madre estaba enferma, el estaría con ellos de apoyo…

- NO, no esta en San Mungo, el accidente fue en una carretera… de auto, los muggles se la llevaron al hospital de la Ciudad.

El cerebro de James parecía trabajar a marchas forzadas, un hospital muggle, eso significaría un hospital de Cardiff, la ciudad mas cerca al bosque donde Lily vivía, no podía ir a casa de Lily a través de la Red Floo, en parte porque Lily la tenia desconectada todo el tiempo, con la excusa de que no le gustaba que un extraño se pudiera aparecer en su casa así como así, sin mencionar el hecho de que si estaba en un hospital muggle como iría hasta ahí desde la casa de Lily, si Lily había chocado no había carro que conducir y el vivía muy lejos para manejar hasta ahí en ese momento….

-OK, voy para aya, solo dame la dirección y nombre del hospital…

Después de que Eliane le diera los datos requeridos del hospital James Potter colgó el teléfono, y rápidamente se vistió con unos vaqueros, pensando en que todo estaba mal, las cosas iban mal en la oficina y ahora Lily estaba enferma, aun no sabia su condición; lo ocupaban en dos lados al amanecer, y todavía tenia que lidiar con Amy. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo una cena de beneficencia en la que había trabajado mucho desde hacia meses y a la que asistiría gente del ministerio, gente importante en su trabajo y en el de Amy. Lo esperaba para las 6 de la tarde.

Sin embargo Lily estaba herida. "Ya no es tu esposa, están divorciados" le advirtió el espejo, "No le debes nada, ella de te abandono". Pero esta herida, y no estoy divorciado de mis hijos se rebatió a si mismo.

Se lavo la cara, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa para su socio acerca de porque no iría a la junta prevista en unas cuantas horas, esos minutos le habían servido para despertar totalmente y que su cerebro razonara en lo que debía hacer; entró en el estudio de su casa, si es que aun se podía llama así, el lugar se había convertido en un lugar de negocios y no de arte, los pocos dibujos y bosquejos de James estaba sepultados debajo de cientos de hojas de contratos, propuestas y documentos, hojas de diseños, especificaciones y apuntes de su ultimo trabajo, y los desechos de proyectos de producción en varias etapas.

Metió algunos documentos importantes y algunos apuntes del proyecto en que estaba trabajando en un maletín, se los puso bajo el brazo y camino a la chimenea, tomo polvos Floo de un pequeño cofre sobre la repisa y desapareció en un revoltijo de llamas verdes al tiempo que decía:

"Padfoot marauder¡"

Sirius Black estaba dormido profundamente cuando su mejor amigo desde la infancia lo despertó con un grito, así que volteo a verlo parado enfrente de su cama totalmente vestido y después al reloj. Eran las 2:10 de la madrugada, no ocupo más para despertar totalmente.

-¿Qué paso James?- dijo con un tono serio poco usual en el.

-Ocupo que me lleves Cardiff en tu auto.

-¿Cardiff?. Están bien los niños, Harry y Evy?- su mente empezó a trabajar acelerada al tiempo que se vestía

-Si, ellos están bien, pero Lily sufrió un accidente de automóvil, esta grave y como esta en un hospital muggle…- Sirius lo corto antes de que acabara la frase.

-No te puedes aparecer por que seria muy extraño que viviendo tan lejos llegaras tan pronto, sin mencionar que aun no renuevas la licencia y como de costumbre Lily desconecto la red Floo, sin mencionar como llegarías de la casa de Lily al Hospital.- dijo todo esta de un tirón como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo al tiempo que se ponía unos zapatos y volteo a ver a los ojos a James con una media sonrisa. Sirius y James se conocían desde que tenia 5 años, cuando ambos fueron llevados a la fuerza a una aburrida cena familiar del ministerio, por razones del azar ambos tomaron el ultimo plato de pastel de chocolate de la barra al mismo tiempo, la madre de James le dijo que se lo diera a el otro niño, la madre de Sirius se enfado y empujo a James diciéndole que quien se creía para molestar a un Black, el asunto termino en una pelea campal entre las madres de ambos, que fue cortada por el padre de Sirius, que dijo que al fin y al cabo ambos tenían el mismo nivel social y no era cosa de ponerse a pelear, y que ambas debería tomar ejemplo de sus hijos que estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de ellos, y se habían repartido el pastel por la mitad y ahora que lo acabaron jugaban a el poker (o mejor dicho James le enseñaba a Sirius a jugar Poker, aunque este le capto el truco muy rápido). Para bien sea dicho que eran mejores amigos desde ese día casi hermanos y desde ese, la madre de Sirius odiaba a muerte a Ashlyn Potter, pero Ashlyn "adopto" a Sirius como a un hijo desde ese día, en vista de que el "pobre niño tenia una madre tan déspota e hipócrita".

James solo miro a Sirius con inmenso agradecimiento al darse cuenta de que el lo entendía, asi sin mas, y se volvió para salir del cuarto e ir a la cocina a preparar algo de café sabiendo que habia elegido al mejor amigo que podiera desear y un magnifico padrino para sus hijos,cogio el telefono que estaba en la barra de la cocina para llamar a sus hijos, llamo a casa de Lily (Sirius también tenia un teléfono muggle ), el teléfono sonó dos veces y a la tercera escucho el "hola" de Harry.

-Hola Harry, habla papa, como están tu y tu hermana?

-¿Papa, estamos bien, sabes como esta mama? Elaine no nos deja ir al hospital a verla.- La voz de Harry sonaba aparentemente tranquila.

-Todavía no lo se, estoy en casa de tu padrido, ya vamos para allá, llegaremos al hospital y de ahí iremos por ustedes?

-… espera, Evy quiere hablar contigo- se oyó como el teléfono pasaba de manos y la voz de una llorosa Evy.

-¿Papa?- la voz era casi un murmullo

-Hola Evy- saludo James al tiempo que sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelo- ¿Como estas, cariño?

-Asustada.

-Si, ya me imagino, pero mama se encuentra bien. En este momento salgo camino al hospital. Tendré mas noticias cuando llegue.

-Ven aquí- Suplico Evy con un hilo de voz

-Sí, voy para allá- respondió el- Pero el hospital queda de camino. Así que pasaremos primero a ver a mama. De ese modo podremos decirles mejor como se encuentra cuando las vea.

-¿Pasaremos?

-Si, yo y tío Sirius, el me llevara en su auto.

-Bien, dile a mama…- se interrumpió.

-¿Qué cariño?

Harry tomo el teléfono.

-Esta llorando otra vez. Aquí esta Elaine.

-Habla Elaine, cuando llegas James.

-Pronto, por favor no lleves a los niños al hospital, estaré ahí en menos de una hora.

Se oyó una protesta en el fondo y Harry tomo el teléfono, muy ofendido.

-Papa, es terrible estar aquí sin hacer nada. Es nuestra madre.

-Llegare pronto y yo y Sirius los llevaremos al hospital, pero por favor ayuda a tu hermana. Parece muy alterada.

-¿Y yo no?

James percibió el pánico tenso en la voz de Harry. Pero Harry no era Evy. Habia dos años de diferencia entre los dos y años luz en personalidad. Harry tenia 15, era ya un adolescente al que no le gustaba lo trataran como a un niño, extrovertido pero inteligente, el solía reflexionar todos los matices de una respuesta. Evy tenia 13 y era sensible y muy social, pero de carácter mucho más susceptible que su hermano.

-Lo se- aclaro- Pero eres mayor que Evy. En este momento lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar es cuidar a tu hermana, y traten de dormir un poco. Los dos.

-Lo que tu digas- farfullo Harry.

James se giro, Sirius estaba en el marco de la puerta, con las llaves de su auto y dos termos de café.

Vamos.

Gracias Sirius.

Ni lo digas, sirve que veré a mi ahijado y a mi sobrina- agrego medio en broma, y después mas serio- Solo espero que Lily este bien.

Si, yo también lo espero, vamos.

Tomaron el auto (un Bentley, estacionado junto a una motocicleta) y emprendieron el camino, de la casa de Sirius en Swansea a Cardiff era mas o menos una hora y media de camino en un auto normal con un conductor normal… en un auto perteneciente a Sirius Black y dirigido por Sirius Black llegarían en 25 minutos o menos…hay que aclarar que Sirius era un fanático de los autos, los consideraba obras de arte e ingeniería… y magia, pues cada uno de los carros que había conseguido terminaba hechizado para que fueran al doble de velocidad normal, para que fueran invisibles y imposibles de chocar (como el auto bus noctámbulo, que es imposible de chocar), sin mencionar el hecho de que de no ser por que Sirius era abogado de ley mágica podría haber sido un piloto de carreras formula uno. (N/E: traducción: conducía como loco y auna velocidad en contra de las leyes de la termodinamica…. pero de forma genial….,me entendieron)

Por fin llegaron al hospital, en todo el camino no dijeron ninguno de los dos ni media palabra, James iba absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque algunos dirían que no quería interrumpir y distraer a Sirius mientras conducía, y Sirius sabiendo de que iba en realidad ese silencio respeto la privacidad de su amigo del alma, sabiendo lo duro que debía de ser la situación para el.

James y Lily se habían casado y tenido a Harry y Evy, pero cuando ellos tenían 6 y 4 respectivamente, algo paso y Lily se marcho, llevándose a los niños, no supieron de ella en 3 meses, los tres meses en los cuales se nego siquiera a ver a James, cuando ella ya había conseguido una casa a las afueras de Cardiff rodeada de un bosque de hayas, y trabajaba haciendo cuadros. (Lily es bruja, recuerden que ella puede aparecer su comida y hacer la casa y ese estilo de cosas con magia), había sido muy duro para James el encontrar su casa vacía al volver de uno de sus viajes de trabajo, y después de eso se dedico casi completamente al trabajo tratando de olvidar a Lily, tenia tanto trabajo que casi no tenia tiempo de ver a los niños, poco a poco se fue alejando, la relación era muy distante y esporádica, desde entonces no había reducido su trabajo ganando cada vez mas éxito en lo que hacia. James era arquitecto mágico/muggle, el tanto podía hacer una hermosa mansión muggle, un centro de convenciones o un hotel muggle, que una mansión, un centro de convenciones o un hotel mágico (N/E: vean que las construcciones mágicas son "especiales", son lugares enormes que por fuera aparentan poco espacio y tiene una apariencia de disfraz; eje: el hospital San Mungo en una bodega de ropa, son lugares escondidos o ocultos para los muggles; eje: el ministerio y el caldero chorreante, )

James en ese momento iba recordando el momento en que se reencontró con Lily, habían pasado dos años desde que salieran del colegio, donde Lily nunca le quiso dar una oportunidad a James, aunque a ella le gustaba mucho James, bueno… a ella y a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela, pero cuando se lo reencontró en la academia de Arte de Londres decidió que había madurado y le dio una oportunidad, empezaron a platicar un día en que ambos entraron a la misma lavandería, ese día ambos de dieron cuneta de que además de que vivían en el mismo edificio de apartamentos , que ambos tenían gustos similares, que ambos pintaban… James iba a ser arquitecto, Lily artista. En los días siguientes hablaron de sus familias, Lily le contó sobre sus padres, ambos muggles, a los que no les gustaba la magia, y querían que ella estudiara una carrera muggle como economía, y se habían decepcionado cuando ella les dijo que estudiaría arte, y de la familia de James, donde el era hijo y nieto único, heredero a una inmensa fortuna y que su familia quería que entrara al ministerio, y de los planes de James acerca de abrir su podría firma. James todavía podía recordar con claridad esa primera plática, la primera vez que vio a Lily en Hogwarts decidió que ella era hermosa, ese día decidió que era la mujer más fascinante y hermosa.

Hola- James saludo a Lily, la había visto bajar los escalones y su mirada de estupor al verlo a el, no era secreto que desde 4° Lily consideraba a James el ser mas egocéntrico en el planeta, ese día Lily llevaba unos jeans ajustados y un sweater cuello de tortuga en color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos, su cabellos rojo fuego estaba recogido en una semi-trenza con un listón verde, llevaba en sus manos una gran cesta con ropa sucia, contesto a James con una quedo "hola" y busco con los ojos dos lavadoras vacías, vio dos cerca de James y de dirigió hacia ellas.

El corazón de James latía con violencia, desde siempre le gustaba esa chica, y ahora que la veía después de dos años la veía más bonita que antes, y es que Lily Evans era hermosa, con sus ojos verdes, piel de alabastro, cabello largo y rojo ondulado, era alta y de piernas largas. No usaba maquillaje pero no lo ocupaba, se veía que era una bellaza natural con su nariz con pecas, sus pestañas largas y sus labios rojos

James se acerco a ella y comento.

Esta es mi secadora.

Era lo mas tonto que le había dicho a una mujer, pero ella contesto.

Tu estas en la academia de arte verdad, creo que te vi. el otro día…- dijo con timidez, eso le dio seguridad a James…

Si, estudio arquitectura y tu

Arte clásico y neoclásico.

Entonces creo que nos veremos, yo también tomo esa materia, te gusta dibujar.

Si me encanta, pienso ganarme la vida pintando- ella sonrio

¿y que dibujas?

De todo, cualquier cosa que se mueva

Ah… y de donde eres?

De York, ahí nací, y tú que clases de cosas dibujas.

Casas, las casas que algún día quiero construir, dijiste que naciste en York, donde vives?- Quero escuchar mas de ella, le gustaba su voz….

Por el momento en Londres, pero no me gustan las ciudades, mi padre tiene un negocio, compra negocios y los vende, cada vez que compraba uno nos mudábamos a ese lugar hasta que lo venia, he vivido en todo el país, que me dices de ti?

Soy de un pueblo mágico, se llama el Valle de Godric, estoy seguro que no lo conoces, no aparece en ningún mapa, ahí vivo, solo que como la academia es muggle es mejor vivir en la ciudad para no levantar sospechas, todavía dibujas…?

Si, ya te dije que me quiero ganar la vida con eso… tienes hermanos?

Si, una hermana, pero vive en Francia y me lleva muchos años, y Sirius claro.- Agrego con una sonrisa

Si, los recuerdo a el, a ti y a Lupin siempre juntos en Hogwarts, aun son tan unidos?

Si.

Que maravilla- sus ojos se iluminaron- mi hermana me odia y mis amigas con sus trabajos casi nunca tiene tiempo.

Lo siento por ti.- Lily lo miro con afecto.

Te gusta caminar en el campo?

Si, por que… es una cita?

Depende, me estas invitando?

Si, por que no…que dices- Lily pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de decir..

Si

Después de ese paseo ambos se volvieron inseparables, en dos días James sabia mas de ella que de su novia de turno (un chica muy bella que se llamaba Celeste y era bruja, una de sus antiguas admiradoras del colegio,), asi que lo tomo como una señal del destino y corto con ella, dos días después de eso a la semana del encuentro en la cafetería le pidió a Lily ser su novia. James estaba fascinado, en Lily descubrió a una persona fuerte y segura de si misma, dulce e inteligente, algo bromista, natural… La confianza nació de manera instintiva, comían juntos. Iban al cine, daban caminatas, paseos en escoba, ella era su ángel, y el estaba locamente enamorado.

En ese momento frente a Sirius y James se habría un largo y aparentemente interminable pasillo sonde los guiaba un enfermera, finalmente se detuvieron frente a la habitación 1357, y entraron.

Lily estaba tendida en una cama de hospital, aparentemente dormida, tenia un lado de la cara ligeramente morado y una pierna enyesada y en alto, James se acerco a ella y Sirius se quedo en el marco de la puerta

-Lily…soy yo James.- dijo tentativamente.

-Ella no puede oírlo- dijo una voz desde la puesta.

James volvió la vista a la voz y descubrió a un doctor con bata blanca junto a Sirius y detrás se veía a Eliane, todos miraba al doctor.

-Señor Potter, puedo llamarlo James…. En el accidente Lily se golpeo la cabeza, esta en coma.

* * *

**Notas de autora** (ósea Elarhy, osease yo¡ P).

PRIMERO QUE NADA: GRACIAS POR LOS R&R, NO SABEN EL APOYO QUE ME DAN¡……………………………..

Y hasta aki, owo, nunca había escrito un capitulo tan largo, espero que haya valido la espera, en este capitulo creo que hay cosas importares, y acerca de los detalles del auto y teléfono, lo siento, pero los ocupo para explicar la situación y, Lily esta en un hospital muggle, y ahí se quedara, y por cierto presten atención que poco a poco se ira revelando la razón del divorcio, pero primero ocupaba juntarlos…

Espero les hay gustado esta capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y no encontraba como hacerle, ya que en este capitulo creo que esta la parte mas difícil del cambio de mundo, es decir adaptar la trama de Delinsky al mundo de la magia y ya casi presente a todos los personajes principales…., ( por cierto que también el revisar ortografía y edición me llevo un buen rato ¬¬)

Uff… en el próximo capitulo (esta vez actualizare mas pronto lo prometo, e intentare que sea tan largo como este)

Se explica la condición y accidente de Lily.

Aparecen Harry y Evy

Primer vistazo a la segunda pareja de esta historia (este punto lo intentare, sino será para el tercer capitulo)

Un poco mas de la historia de James y Lily.

Sabremos quien es Cerise.

James se enfrenta a su socio


End file.
